Keep A Weather Eye
by IFallForGoldenEyes
Summary: PostCotBP. One fateful day Will and Elizabeth set out from Port Royal, knowing her father would not approve. But then run into an old friend they thought they'd never see again, an adventure waiting for them right around the corner... WE JE


_**Ok, this was just a totally random idea. I was thinking of a paragraph 'bout Will an' this plot bunny formed in me head. 'Tis pretty cool, actually. I have a very rough sketch on how this story is going to go, so I'll be needing some ideas (don't worry, I'll give ye credit when I use yer idea in a chapter). I have another idea for a Pre-CotBP story 'bout Jack an' what he did after he was marooned, so keep a weather eye on me profile. Hope ye enjoy this one!!!**_

The rough Carribean breeze picked up on the loose strands of Will's dark hair. Much of it had already escaped his hastily made ponytail and now blew infront of his face, obstructing the beautiful view. His foot unmovingly planted on the fort wall, he surveyed the ocean ahead, swiping the strands away. Giving up on trying to keep his hair fastened, his quickly untied the ribbon and let his hair blow freely. The soft footsteps behind him alerted him his fiance was here..., finally. He turned. "I was starting to think you'd never show up." he lightheartedly scolded her. A smile broke across his face and he extended his hand to help her up the stairs.

Elizabeth gazed on the beautiful expanse of untamed ocean. She had always loved this, and always would. "Will, could we go on the ocean again?" She turned to him and stared into his mezmerizing chocolate brown eyes, willing him to say yes.

Will laughed, catching her off guard. "I doubt Jack Sparrow will make Port Royal his stop ever again." he chuckled. He looked back at Elizabeth, but the expression he saw turned him cold. Apparentely, that was not the answer she had wanted. His expression turned to one of understanding and compassion. "Though, Jack's not a man to predict." he reassured her. A grin spread across her features. They both turned to the ocean again. A sigh escaped Elizabeth's lips and she inhaled the intoxicating aroma of the sea once again.

The sight was inexplicably beautiful. Nothing could ever compare to what Will and Elizabeth were seeing now. As the sun was setting on the horizon, gold rays pierced the water and shimmered across the waves. The ships of Port Royal glazed across the water, sending waves to ripple across its wide expanse. Every now and then, a useless struggle of a caught fish would break the peacefulness of the water. And a shout that the fisherman had caught something would disturb the awe-induced silence held between them. It was a sight never to be imagined except by the ones who experienced it and a feeling never to be felt by any but them.

They'd often watch for black sails on the horizon, their only hope for sailing again without anyone holding them back. But they'd never seen the sight since the day he escaped. A good weather eye could spot many a ship, but no matter how good, they were sure Jack had not graced them with his presence in almost 6 months. Maybe he was too busy or maybe he had just forgotten them. But the intrigue of this mystery thrilled Elizabeth and she was anxious to experience another ghastly adventure on the high seas with Will and the daft captain. That hope seemed so afar off now, but who was she to know it was very near in the future?

* * *

Meanwhile, on a very angry expanse of sea, the famed captain was fighting to keep control of his beloved _Pearl_, the thoughts of the couple far from him. The rain poured down his face, mixed with the sweat caused from his concentration. His hands firmly gripped the wheel to the point of his knuckles turning white and he stared straight ahead. He liked a challenge and this certainly was one. He spun the wheel around efficiently and another wave crashed onto the ship, drenching both him and the panicked crew. Yet he stood straight and tall at the helm, unmoving and his eyes glued to the ocean before him. He seemed unaffected by the dangerous waves, threatening to capsize his much-loved ship. The spray obstructed his view but he quickly blinked it away. He easily wiped the sweat from his brow like what he was doing was no difficulty. Which probably, to the captain, _was_ no difficulty. His grim expression stayed as he steered over wave after wave, breaking through them expertly and sending more water splashing onto the ship. The ship soared up then down as he broke through each wave. It was almost as though the sea was clearing the way for Captain Jack Sparrow as he glided through. In a time too soon, the storm was over. Jack disappointedly let go with one hand and sighed. Oh, what a spirit storms gave him! With the adrenaline coarsing through his veins and the obstacle course of a thousand waves and dangerously positioned rocks! But that time was over now. He decided to retire to his quarters. He handed over the helm to Gibbs. 

On his way down to his quarters, he flung open his compass. It wheeled around frantically then finally settled on one constant direction. Ah, the rum cellar. Apparently, he was thirsty. But to the captain's surprise and dismay, rum was not what he favored right now. _A good drink of water or tea might do me some good. _he thought reluctantly, closing the compass. Luckily he kept tea in his cabin for the rare occasions he had a women aboard. He quickly got one of the crewmembers to make a few cups as he lounged in his chair by his desk, his hands laced together behind his head. He could atleast try what it tasted like, couldn't he? Though he completely doubted it would substitute for rum he fervently reminded himself to not travel down to the cellar. At last, the crewmember brought in the cups of piping hot tea. He muttered a quiet "thank ye" and looked at the cup. He heard the door close and jumped at the sound. He then took his legs off the table and planted his boot-clad feet on the floor. He took his arms from behind his head and grabbed the cup. He sniffed the air. Well, atleast it smelled nice. He lifted it up to his lips and a moment before the cup reached them he cringed. He could never imagine himself drinking anything but rum, but maybe it would do him some good to stay away from it for awhile. Lizzie seemed to think so, so why shouldn't he try it? He closed his eyes and took a slow sip. He immediately opened them. _'Tis not so bad. May never substitute for me rum, but it's a start._ He took another sip. It was good. He had to admit that. Maybe anything but rum wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

-:- Keep -:- A -:- Weather -:- Eye -:- On -:- The -:- Horizon -:-

* * *

An hour later, the captain swaggered out of his cabin, high on caffiene. He seemed to twiddle his fingers a little to much and seemed a bit jittery. "Mister Gibbs!" he yelled with too much enthusiasm. 

"Yes, Cap'n?" Gibbs came running down the stairs. At this moment Gibbs felt compelled to inform the captain that someone was, in fact, at the helm since he had left.

"Good" Jack replied, pacing to wear off his newfound excitement. "Have I _always_ been this jittery?" he asked Gibbs, frowning in apparent confusion.

Gibbs thought for a moment, his brow furrowed in contemplation. "...No." he answered, hoping his answer was right. He wondered if this was another one of those trick questions Jack was famous for.

Jack stopped and faced Gibbs. "Oh, this is not good..."

* * *

Carribean beaches always brought wonder to her. The way the water splashed over the rocks and the feeling of incredible power held under the peaceful facade of the surface. Elizabeth walked along the water's edge, her skirt flowing behind her. The waves rushed over her feet, the cold water refreshing. Would she ever be able to go out there again? She certainly knew her father would never let her, so Jack was her only hope of she and Will's next adventure on the seas. But would he ever come back? This was the question that haunted every fiber of her being. He was their only option besides running away. Elizabeth knew that her father still didn't approve of Will, but he was letting them marry for her happiness. But they needed to get away. Get away from propriety, from social class, from smart matches, and from a life of being looked down on for marrying outside their classes. Elizabeth wished to get away from these things and desperately wanted to, but Jack had not come. She cared nothing about propriety. Could care less the differences in social class (she'd always hated those seperations). As for smart matches, she loathed those. What she had now was not considered a smart match, but it was the best decision she had ever made. She never regreted it like the townspeople thought she would. The girls who were once her friends now looked down on her for marrying a lowly blacksmith instead of the rich commodore. Girls who were on Will's level loathed her for taking someone who might have been their future husband. It seemed her father and Will were the only ones for her now. She sat down and let a wave splash over her. She didn't care whether she was soaking, salt water was in her blood already. Her sunlightened blonde hair whipped across her face. And since it was wet it hurt more than normal. She deftly loosed the silk belt around the waist of her dress and used it as a ribbon to tie back her hair. 

Will slowly walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled. "You're...wet." he informed her simply.

"Don't you think I know that?" she laughed, playfully hitting him.

"Leave to you to get soaked and not care." Will smiled widely.

"You've got that right." She stood up. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand and ran across the beach with him.

"Where are we going?" Will yelled, trying to keep pace with her but failing miserably and tripping every other step of the way.

"You'll see!" Elizabeth called back, still dragging him along.

A few minutes later, they ran into a cove that Will remembered from their childhood. Elizabeth stopped and let go of his hand. Will, on the other hand, was not ready for this halt and went skidding across the cove floor then into the wall. Elizabeth ran to him, but, to her surprise, he was laughing. She slapped him playfully and he got up. "Ah. Pirate Cove. Same as nine years ago." He looked around in awe. "Do you still have the 'library' in here?" he asked, searching for it.

"Yes. Over here." She led him into a part where the cove widened. Will looked up to the rock ceiling. It didn't only widen but grew higher the farther you went into it. "Here it is." he heard Elizabeth say and he looked back at her again. He walk over to the shelf carved into the rocks and picked up a book. He looked at the cover. "Still have that book about Jack, do you?"

Elizabeth visibly reddened. "Yes." she answered, blushing. "But I don't believe it anymore like I did before I met him."

"Good." Will flipped through the pages. "Because he is nothing like the man in this book." He looked up quickly. "But I mean that in a good way." He put the book back up and removed another. "Remember how we used to reinact this one?" He held up a book about the 'heroic' stunts of pirates.

"Yes." Elizabeth chuckled. "Remember, one time you twisted your leg trying one and you blamed it on me. You wouldn't talk to me the next day, but then later we ended up laughing about it."

Will snickered. "Yes. I remember that. I was mad because that day I couldn't practice fencing since I'd hurt my leg, so I got mad and gave you the cold shoulder."

Elizabeth walked over and picked up the book about Jack again. She sighed. "I just wish that someday our adventure with the infamous captain will be recorded in a book like this."

But who were either of them to know that that might just happen with a completely new adventure just around the corner...?

_**A little too Willabethy? Don't worry, 'tis not all Willabeth. Ye've yet to see when they come across the cap'n again.**_

_**Remember!!!!! I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!**_

_-The Caged Sparrow_


End file.
